A New Addition To The Cullen Family!
by CaleighCullen
Summary: Not that good at these but here goes: Girl in car crash, gets bitten by Jazz on the side of the road, joins the fam. and becomes close to jazz, what happens now?
1. The Beginning

Hey this is my first fanfic!Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee Review!

Disclaimer: If i owned twilight, do u think this story(or me for that matter)wuld even be here rite now?

_I have to hurry, or I'm dead meat! _I thought as I sped down the highway in my little red corvette. I was going to be late to the hottest party of the year! With my jumbled thoughts and my radio blasting in my ears, I didn't see the huge black truck coming at me until it was too late.

I woke up and moaned as pain hit me in intense waves. My vision was a little blurred, but I could see the eight beautiful people standing in front of me, peering at me, looking worried and sickened at the same time. Then I thought I heard, "Jasper, she's dying, and fast. You have to bite her." A blonde boy turned and snapped, "Carlisle, I can't! What if I can't stop? I might kill her! Why do I have to do it? Then I saw a pixie-like girl with short black hair come up to him and start whispering soothing but determined words. I heard, "Don't doubt yourself! I know you can do this!" With that, his face took on a new resolve. I moaned again, but then whimpered as he stooped down, near my convulsing frame. He leaned down as if to kiss my neck, but then I felt a sharp jolt of pain, and I screamed. I kept screaming as the fire coursed through my body. Through the near blinding pain, I saw the blonde boy's face twist up in a mixture of torture, anger, and guilt. I saw the pixie rush up to him and hold him as dry sobs racked his body. It took all the strength I had left, but I knew I had to save him from his pain, no matter how bad mine was at the moment. I struggled to speak, and croaked out, "Please don't cry, whatever you did to me, I know it was for my own good, and I don't want you to blame yourself for this. I already feel a little better. Please, please don't cause yourself pain over whatever you did to help me." Before I passed out, I thought I saw his face brighten, a small smile on his grief stricken face.

Sorry this is so short! I've already finished Ch.2!I'll get it too you ASAP!

Luv,

Caleigh(or Caroline, whichever!)


	2. New Life

Hey this is Chapter 2!Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but my characters and the plot!

**Jasper POV**

She lay screaming for a day on the cold, hard street. I still couldn't believe I had bitten her! And even more surprising, she pleaded that I wouldn't blame myself for the horrific thing I had done to her. Besides Bella, I had never known a human to have such deep… _compassion _toward a monster like me. Through the fire, she begged me to stop crying for her, she thought I had helped her! I had doomed her to a life like mine, like Alice's and Edward's and Rosalie's, and the rest of my family's. She had been kind to me, even though she probably knew somewhat what had happened to her by then. I felt so much guilt toward what I had done, that I refused to leave her side till her transformation was complete. By the next morning, she had woken up, which surprised me. I thought to myself, _The transformation is supposed to last about 3days. Why is she already waking up?_ I then looked at her, and was shocked by what I saw. There on her newly changed vampire face, were the most strange and unusual vampire eyes I had ever seen. They were a dark emerald green, sort of what I had heard Edward's had looked like when he had been human. She turned and stared at me then, and she looked thirsty and confused. After contemplating whether I should take her hunting first or explain what had happened the day before, I decided to take her hunting, curious to whether her eyes would change to a lighter color. I soon jerked myself out of my thoughts, and found her staring at me. I smiled, and cautiously, she offered a shy smile back.


	3. Surprise Attack!

I got 63 hits and 34 visitors

I got 63 hits and 34 visitors! I'm really happy about that, but NOBODY reviewed! That made me really sad!  Please Review People! Otherwise I will think people don't like it and discontinue the story! Now for those of you who like it, please review so you don't make me do this! Ok this is a very long note so I'll continue to chapter 3! REMEBER MY WORDS PEOPLE!

P.S I'm making this long! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! With a mountain lion on top?

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

sniff sniff

**Carlisle POV**

I was thinking hard about the girl we had found writhing on the road, having suffered from the car crash. We had been speeding along in our car, driving away from our last home in Forks, Washington, because it was time for a move so that people didn't recognize that my family and I weren't aging. It was pitch black, but Alice had a vision of a car crash a couple states down, in California. She exclaimed there was a lot of blood, and if we didn't get there in time, (by the next morning) she would be dead. We drove faster, and sure enough, there was a girl about eighteen years old, covered in blood, lying on the side of the road, moaning. I told Jasper to hurry, and bite her. He protested, but gave in at the last minute. He's been so worried about her, and he hasn't left her side since. I was so lost in my thoughts about the mystery girl and Jasper, that I didn't realize that my phone was ringing. I looked at the caller ID, and it read _Jasper_. I picked up the phone and heard my adopted son's excited voice in my ear. "Carlisle! Her eyes! They aren't red! They're… They're…"he stuttered. "Calm down son," I said. He took a deep breath and began again. "Her eyes are a deep green. I'm guessing that they become a lighter green, sea foam color maybe, when she's full. Also, her transformation only lasted a day! Carlisle, I'm confused. Have you ever heard about anything as unique as this?" by the time he finished, I was thoroughly intrigued by this girl. "Jasper," I said, "After hunting, don't bother informing her yourself, I would like to talk to her. Maybe seeing all of us she would understand more. She seems amazing. Please get her here as soon as possible. Since you don't have a car, carry her on your back and RUN. She might be a little clumsy on her feet. Don't want to take any chances." "Yes, Carlisle." My son replied. I had a feeling that this might be a bumpy ride, especially if the Volturi got involved.

**Catty POV**

Ugh. I feel… feel…actually I really don't know HOW I feel. I saw the blonde boy from earlier staring at me. I felt a little self conscious, but whatever. I felt my throat constrict. I had a longing for something, deep, deep down in my throat. The blonde boy seemed to be thinking hard. I turned my confused face at him, and just stared. He seemed to jolt out of his thoughts then. He saw me staring at him and smiled, and I didn't know what to do, so I offered a hint of a smile back. He then looked at me and said, "You need to hunt." I thought he was joking so I laughed. "What are you talking about?" He smiled mysteriously and said, "You'll understand soon, when you meet my family. Right now, I need you to follow me into the forest. Oh, and try not to get lost." His eyes glinted and crinkled at the thought. "You certainly read me right. Just try not to go too fast, and I think I'll manage." I said. "I think I can deal with that." he said. "But, before we set off, I need you to tell me one thing." "What's that?" I said. "Your name." He said. "Well that's an easy one. My name's Catty. What's yours?" "Jasper." We chatted in comfortable companionship all the way to…wherever we were going. He suddenly stopped and stiffened. "Get down." He ordered, tensely. I obeyed, wondering what was going on. He then launched himself at a girl with glinting red eyes, pale skin, and a petite frame. She smacked him down, and he landed with a loud thud. "Jasper!" I yelled. All of a sudden, the girl had her hand to my throat, and she grinned evilly. She said, "Before I kill you, I want you to do something for me." "N-n-nno," I stuttered. "No? Well then my pretty, I might just have to--" She never finished her sentence. I heard a metallic shriek, and the last thing I remember is Jasper, rocking me, and wiping away my long held-in tears, before falling asleep in his arms.


	4. Meeting the Cullens and Catty's Power

Hey guys be SURE to read the bottom note! Its really important!

Disclaimer: Loving something doesn't mean it's yours

Twilight

cough cough

**Catty POV**

When I woke up, I found myself in a _very_ unfamiliar room. It took less than a millisecond for Alice and Jasper to reach my room. _Wait, how do I know who Alice is? Why am I feeling their emotions? Jasper Cullen, you and your family have a lot of explaining to do! _Which were the few thoughts I managed to think before they reached my room. "Catty! You're awake! Great! Now, my family would like to meet you, and explain what's happened to you of course." Jasper exclaimed. "Great Jasper!" I said, before following him and Alice (whoever she was) down the stairs. When we reached the room where the Cullen family was seated, Carlisle, _ugh this is getting confusing. I've never even heard these peoples names, from what I remember_, stood, shook my hand, and introduced me to the family, who in turn, greeted me and shook my hand. Each time someone shook my hand, I felt a tightening, but tingling sense that coursed through my body. Brushing the confusing thoughts aside, I listned attentively to what everyone was saying. I heard about being vampires, and all the rules and ways of life and all the other stuff, of course. I also learned about their history, where I would be going to school, and some other things that are to boring to mention. After the talks and speeches, I decided to tell them a couple things about me that nobody knew, they were going to be my family for eternity anyway. I took a deep breath, saw Bella, Edward's mate smile at me reassuringly, and said, "Ok, I knew at least a little part of the vampire thing, the non aging part, because the truth is, I guess I got that part. I haven't aged for about 10 years." I heard my share of gasps, and then I contined. "Even so, I gained nothing else, surprisingly. I guess being bitten two times is good enough though. But I'm confused about something, Carlisle, if you can answer this, please do. Every time I touched each one of yours hands, I felt a sort of tightening, tingly sensation. And I think I gained all of your powers."

Haha cliffie! Only TWO people reviewed! TWO!!Come on ppl, if you love me, (or my story, or both) you will be nice enough to review!! PLEASE!! I need at least 5 reviews before I update again! I know you can do it! And you'll want to too! There's more exciting stuff in the next chapter!

Peace out!

Caroline


	5. AN:REVIEWS!

Ok ppl

Ok ppl! Sry if u got excited and thought this was a new chapter, but u didn't fulfill ur promise yet! I've gotten 2 reviews. I need 3 more! Oh and feel free to provide constructive criticism! That counts as a review too! Three more!


	6. Confusion, Confessions, and Cullens

OK here's Chapter 5

OK here's Chapter 5. Thanks to Haley Lynn Cullen (read her fanfic too! IT'S AMAZING!), and silverphoenix2 for getting me my last needed reviews, and providing me with ideas and some constructive criticism. There were many more reviewers, but I can't think of all their names right now, (sorry guys!) so anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: No comment; saying it depresses me

Recap: Every time I touched each one of yours hands, I felt a sort of tightening, tingly sensation. And I think I gained all of your powers."

**Caleigh POV**

Carlisle pondered for a moment, looking very much like a James Bond, vampire style of course. After a couple minutes, which seemed like hours to me, he said, "I'm not positive, but I think your have the power of absorption. I've only heard of one vampire who's had this before, but she had to get to know them before she could absorb their power, and after she did, they couldn't use it anymore. But it seems that with you, all you have to do is make contact, and you claim their power, but also, it doesn't affect the other vampire at all." He finished, and I took the opportunity to fill them in on more of my life and story. "Thank you Carlisle. I also have some more things to tell you though, if you don't mind. I am actually related to one of you in blood as a sister." I paused looking at their shocked faces, then continued. I looked at Jasper and said, "I've missed you so much Jazz." A tear trickled down my face, and I quickly wiped it away. Out of all of them, Carlisle seemed the most interested in me off them all, and he then gave me a strange look. "You can cry!" he exclaimed. "Uh, yeah, and I can eat human food without feeling repulsed too. I'm a freak. My eyes aren't even gold, they're green! " I started on the brink of hysteria when Jazz and Bella came and wrapped their arms around me. Carlisle said, "Catty, you're not a freak, if you're a freak then we all are. Just think of it this way, you'll have an easier time fitting in at school at least." I took a deep breath and said, "You're right Carlisle, thanks. Oh and I'm grateful to all of you for taking me in and everything. If I could be excused, I'd like to talk to Jasper alone for a little while, if that's ok with everyone." I looked pointedly at Alice, and she smiled and nodded. Jasper took my hand, and we walked toward his room. The first thing he said was, "Sam, why did you change your name?"

Ok guys, I'm gonna take Silver's advice and not hold chapters hostage but if you will PLEASE be nice and review, it would make me REALLY happy! wink wink


	7. Story of My Life

K sorry it took me so long to update, I just had a lot of stuff to do

K sorry it took me so long to update, I just had a lot of stuff to do. Here's chapter 6 hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: No, I don't think so. Unfortunately.

Recap: The first thing he said was, "Sam, why did you change your name?"

**Jazz POV**

I just cannot believe that this whole time, seven years after I was changed, my little sister has been half vampire. Since she was ten years younger than me when we were both human, which would make her the same age as Edward, seventeen. As I pondered, she babbled on about being sorry that she had gotten bitten, and how she was really scared when I didn't come home and didn't send any letters. She kept on talking as I whisked in and out of my thoughts and her speech. My train of thought screeched to a stop as she said, "And she said her name was Maria or something and how she was so sorry she took my brother away and she was going to put me out of my misery and-"I cut her off. "Wait, did you say Maria?" She nodded. I growled and said, "That little piece of crap doomed my sister to being a vampire!!" I was enraged. Sa… Cat looked like she was going to throw up, and that's when I remembered that she could feel emotions too. My feelings were probably tormenting her right now. I cut my emotions off and she breathed a sigh of relief. I said, "Sorry about that. I forgot." She smiled at me, which told me that it was ok. I realized that we had gone off topic and was still curious as to why she had changed her name. I was about to ask again as she said "Jazz, I can read your mind remember?" I smiled sheepishly and nodded again. She took that as a sign to continue, and began her tale.

**Cat POV**

Silly Jasper. I knew that he was curious about the new me, and that if I didn't start soon, he would mentally explode from curiosity. I chuckled thinking about that old saying, what was it again? Oh yeah, curiosity killed the cat. I began my, pitiful as I must admit, story. _I was just walking from the cleaners with Mum's laundry, and I thought I saw this boy from my school that I liked smiling at me from the alley. So I took a detour, and that's when I see that it's not him at all, but some man with red eyes. The Maria girl, she introduced herself and told me what I told you before, but before she bit me she forced me to change my name and swear to her that I would never tell you anything about our past life together. After two days, I woke up again, brain fuzzy from the night in the alley, and my half-change. As I said, I only gained the ability not to age, so I did not have a thirst for blood. Even then, I took precautions and fled to California, since everyone at home knew me and would soon realize I wasn't aging. I knew that not many people would care about a lone seventeen year old wandering the street so I figured it was a good place to go. I ended up making friends, especially lately, well, before all this. I was driving to a party at a friends when I was crashed into. And the rest you know. _"Satisfied?" I said. He just stared, open mouthed for a few seconds, then smirked at my question, but nodded. "That was why I changed my name, and waited to tell you anything. I had to see whether it was safe enough." He nodded again. "Well… I guess we should go back down and tell everyone, if that's okay with you." He said. I shrugged and started down the stairs. I have a feeling he took that as a yes, and hoped that he couldn't feel my uneasiness.

Ok well, review!


	8. Jacob!

Ok, sorry, again, that it took me sooooooooooooooo long to update, but I've been working on this for a couple hours, making it

Ok, sorry, again, that it took me sooooooooooooooo long to update, but I've been working on this for a couple hours, making it extra long (according to what I usually do) just for those people who want longer chapters. Please, since I did my best to make you guys happy, make me happy by reviewing! Ok this is getting a little long, so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my own character(s)

Recap: "Well… I guess we should go back down and tell everyone, if that's okay with you." He said. I shrugged and started down the stairs. I have a feeling he took that as a yes, and hoped that he couldn't feel my uneasiness.

**Cat POV**

_**School**_. Ugh. Well, I guess it's easy to say that I've had enough of that for a couple of lifetimes, but Carlisle and Esme insisted. At least I would be in sophomore classes with Edward and Bella, which she forced me to call her. Unfortunately, Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett were all juniors. I sighed. Too bad all my classmates would be imperfectly human, even though having Bella's self-control helped (and I say she has super self control kay people?) a little, well okay a lot, with the newborn blood-lust thing.

_A few hours later_…

I said, "Esme? I'm going out to sightsee okay?" She replied from the kitchen, "Are you sure you don't want one of us to come?" "No thanks." She sent me a nod in my head as I flew past her at my new inhuman speed out the intricately carved glass front door. As I arrived at the park, I took in all the enhanced sights, sounds, and smells. I sat on a park bench and just watched people go by, minding their own business, not bothering to pay attention to the beautiful girl sitting but a few paces away. For that I was grateful, and being ignored was all fine and dandy with me. I was content to just observe. I was getting ready to leave when an attractive boy looking about twenty or so came jogging up to me. He grinned and said, "Hi there, stranger. Thought you looked lonely so I came over to charm you with my good looks and distract you." I giggled and gave him a radiant smile, then said, "Well thanks, but I was just about ready to leave anyway." He pouted, looking much like a defeated little puppy. Then he was suddenly smiling again and with a goofy grin he said, "Well, just so you know, don't hesitate to ask if you need help or anything. Oh, and I almost forgot to ask. What's your name?" "Catty, or Cat for short." "Okay then Catty or Cat for short, my name's Jake. Jacob Black, and here's my number." He looked at his watch. "You and I both ought to get going, so I'll see you around sometime." He gave me another lopsided grin and loped off. Well Jake, I thought, I might just take you up on that offer soon. Getting up, I smiled and headed home.

**Bella POV**

When Cat opened the door, my nose picked up a distinctly familiar scent. I couldn't quite place it though. As I pondered, Edward came up to me and kissed my cheek, and when I turned toward him kissed the tip of my nose. I giggled and he smiled my favorite smile at me as he asked me one of the usual, ever present questions, since he still couldn't read my mind, "What are you thinking, love?" I sighed and said, "Just wondering why Catty smelled familiar. I can't place it and it's driving me crazy." He smiled jokingly and said, "Don't strain yourself, love." I smacked him playfully. As we kept bantering around, Cat came in, and with her came that frustrating smell. Finally, I couldn't resist asking her where she'd gone. She smiled mysteriously and flounced back up the stairs. Since I knew she was listening, I sent my thoughts up to her. _Where have you been?_ After a minute, she replied, "You sound like my mother. I just went to the park." I laughed. _Well, it's a mother's instinct. You can thank Renesme for that._ Oh, you can count on it, Bells. _Thanks for telling me._ After this short mind/whisper conversation, I pulled and blocked myself from her mind and thought, the park seems harmless. Where could that scent have come from? My answer came again in a thought she sent out from my mind to hers. She said, "Oh, and I met a guy. He was really nice. His name was Jake. Jacob Black." When she finished, I at first couldn't comprehend what she had just revealed, but then realization hit me and I exploded. "WHAT?? DID YOU JUST SAY JACOB BLACK?"

Ummm ok maybe it wasn't as long as I thought it would be, but I wrote this freehand, and it was almost 4 pages. Oh and just clarifying some things, Renesme does exist during this story, and she has already grown up, BUT Jake DOES NOT imprint on her they are just good friends. Cat can read everyone's thoughts, like Bella's and Renesme's but Edward still can't read Bella's. Oh well, hope you liked it, and, as always, REVIEW PLEASE!!


	9. AN: SO SORRY!

Hey guys I'm starting a new story called Misunderstood. Please don't hate me for not updating… I haven't had time of inspiration. I might not continue. If you have ideas or feedback or anything please let me know! Love you all that are still reading!

Caroline


End file.
